Lyn
, Lindis |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias =Lyn |jap_alias = , Lin |gender =Female |race =Human |birthday = |fod_birth = |age =15/18 (Lyn's Tale of The Blazing Blade) 16/19 (Eliwood's/Hector's Tale of The Blazing Blade) |relatives = Hausen (Maternal Grandfather) Lyndis (Maternal Grandmother) Lundgren (Maternal Great-Uncle) Hassar (Father) Madelyn (Mother) |nationality =Lorca Caelin |home = |residence =Lorca Tribe |faction(s) = |occupation(s)= |game =Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Fire Emblem Awakening (DLC) Fire Emblem Heroes Fire Emblem Warriors |firstseen =Prologue: A Girl from the Plains (The Blazing Blade) Xenologue 1: Champions of Yore 1 (Awakening) |firstjoined =Chapter 15E/16H: Noble Lady of Caelin (Eliwood's/Hector's Tale of The Blazing Blade) |firstfought = |class =Lord (The Blazing Blade, Warriors) Swordmaster (Awakening) |mirage = |voiceby =Wendee Lee (Heroes, Warriors) Lani Minella (Super Smash Bros.) |jap_voiceby =Makiko Omoto }} Lyndis, commonly known as Lyn, is one of the three main characters of Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade, although she is not mentioned in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. She is 18 years old in her story, and 19 years old in Eliwood's and Hector's stories (although in the Japanese version, she states that she is 15 and 16 respectively). Profile Before The Blazing Blade Born in the Sacean Plains, Lyn is named after her maternal grandmother. Her parents, Hassar, chieftain of the Lorca tribe, and Madelyn, daughter of Lord Hausen of Caelin, were killed by bandits before the beginning of The Blazing Blade, with most of the Lorca tribe sharing their fate. Those who survived staunchly refused to follow Lyn's leadership, purely on the grounds of her being a woman. Lyn’s Story Living a solitary life on the plains, Lyn chances upon Mark lying on the ground outside her abode in the prologue. Lyn nurses the tactician back to health and decides to follow them in the interest of training her sword skills and avenging her tribe. Deciding to stop by a nearby town to resupply in Chapter 1, Lyn is confronted by a horde of mercenaries led by the brigand Zugu. These enemies are quickly disposed of by Lyn with the aid of Sain and Kent, knights of Caelin. They inform her that she is the granddaughter of Lord Hausen, the Marquess of Caelin, and that he wants to welcome her into his home. Lyn agrees to return to her grandfather and joins them. Along the way, she saves an old priest serving a shrine that was attacked by local ruffians led by the arrogant Mercenary Glass in Chapter 2. In gratitude, the priest allows Lyn to lay her hands upon the Mani Katti, a sacred weapon that rests within the shrine. As it turns out, she is the only person who can draw the legendary sword, and the priest urges her to take it with her. On their quest to retake Caelin, the party encounters various allies that would later assist Lyn on her journey alongside Eliwood and Hector. Eventually in Khathelet in Chapter 7, they meet two mysterious children, Ninian and Nils, who are pursued by the renowned Black Fang. On Ninian's behest, the group heads to an abandoned castle in Chapter 7x to retrieve her lost keepsake. The siblings are then allowed to accompany the party as their mysterious powers could lend aid to their journey. On the way to Caelin, Lyn learns that her grandfather is being poisoned by her granduncle, the power hungry Lundgren, who desires to succeed his brother by unscrupulous means. Upon reaching Castle Caelin in Chapter 10, Lyn and her allies defeat Lundgren's forces and the greedy general in a final battle. Following this, Lyn and her grandfather meet for the first time. Although Hausen initially responds to Lyn's entrance with a plea for her to leave him to die, upon hearing her name, he urges her to draw close to allow him to see her face. On recognizing his daughter Madelyn on Lyn's face, he breaks down and embraces her. Though Hausen is in a considerably weakened state, Lyn manages to convince him to keep fighting to stay alive so that the two may live together and learn more about each other. Lyn then remains with him at Castle Caelin, although her heart is still very much knotted firmly with the plains she has left behind her. Eliwood and Hector’s Story One year later, Caelin is assaulted by Laus's forces, led by the fleeing Darin in Chapter 15E/16H. Lyn is forced to flee from the castle with her loyal vassals while Hausen overlooks the fall of Caelin. Hiding out in the forest, Lyn and a few retainers plan their assault when her Lord friend, Eliwood, and his friend, Hector, appear. Florina volunteers to hail them and plead for assistance. Darin's archers attempt to shoot her down, causing her to lose her balance and fall. Luckily, Eliwood manages to save her. It is later revealed in Hector's story that Hector is the one who had saved both Florina and her Pegasus from their fall. Florina guides the pair to Lyn, and together the three lords reclaim Caelin. Afterwards, since Eliwood had saved Ninian and convinced the other Lycian territories to remain neutral in the conflict a year before, Lyn, feeling that she is in his debt, resolves to aid the lord by joining with their forces. Shortly before the final battle against Nergal and his Morph constructs, Athos bequeathes the Sol Katti to Lyn, noting that while it is not a legendary weapon, it is nevertheless imbued with tremendous power. In the aftermath of the battle, Lyn abdicates Caelin's rule to Ostia after her grandfather's death, choosing to retire to the Sacaen plains alone. Depending on her supports, Lyn has several alternative endings. She can return to the Sacaen plains with her lover Kent or friend Florina. She can also wed either Eliwood or Hector, becoming the mother of Roy or Lilina respectively. Her final option is to become the wife of Rath and become the mother of Sue. Personality From her humble origins in the plains, Lyn has been noted to be a determined, deep, caring, and kind-hearted soul who tries hard to reach her goals and believes that she can achieve her goals. She rarely thinks ill of others and, despite the circumstances, always remains optimistic. However, due to the massacre of the Lorca tribe by the Taliver Bandits, she harbors a great hatred towards all bandits and pirates, refusing to be associated with them. So great is her hatred, Lyn's initial motivation for her travels is to become stronger in order to retaliate against the bandits to avenge her people. She is not entirely intractable, however, as she does show tolerance towards these people depending on the situation, although she is understandably slow to trust them. She has pride in her Sacae heritage, and is not willing to tolerate when that is insulted. As a lady of the Sacae plains, she never lies. Additionally, since she was brought up outside of the palaces of Lycia, she knows little of noble manners and customs. This does not mean she is savage, though, and Lyn is very friendly and polite to those around her. She has a strong sense of justice and is very persistent. Lyn is also known for her serene, trustworthy demeanor, one that has earned her the friendship and trust of many of her friends, including even more austere individuals like Rath. Though kind to her allies, Lyn will not hesitate to kill anyone who attempts to harm or have harmed her friends. This alone showcases Lyn's bravery and devotion towards her loved ones. Lyn has also been portrayed to be a staunch believer in equality between the two genders. She is strong and often slightly offended when anyone underestimates her because of her gender. This is revealed through her supports with some male characters, where she is quick to anger each time she assumes that they are underestimating her physical ability on the grounds that she is a woman. This is arguably the result of, or at least accentuated by, the fact that the Lorca survivors refused to follow her because of her gender. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Description: ''A young girl from the Lorca tribe. Stouthearted and kind. Base Stats Lyn's Story Eliwood’s/Hector’s Story *Note: These will be her default stats if either A) she is below Level 4, or B) the character did not transfer over Lyn's story data. *'' The gem carried is dependent on the funds rating in Lyn's Story. Let X be the sum of Gold and worth in Gold of all items earned in Lyn's Story. If X < 20,000G , then Lyn starts with no gem. If 20,000G ≤ X < 30,000G , then Lyn starts with Red Gem. If 30,000G ≤ X < 33,000G , then Lyn starts with Blue Gem. If 33,000G ≤ X , then Lyn starts with White Gem. Growth Rates |70% |40% |60% |60% |55% |20% |30% |} Promotion Gains D }} Supports *Eliwood *Hector *Florina *Rath *Kent *Wil *Wallace Overall While Lyn possesses good availability, her combat is situational. Lyn is based on the Myrmidon class line, leaving her sword locked initially and locked to close-quarter combat for most of her earliest battles. She has good Speed, Skill, and Luck as expected of her unit archetype, giving her some offensive presence. Unfortunately for her, the Weapon Triangle is set up against her with lances becoming more prevalent as the game goes on, reducing her effectiveness against a wide cast of enemies unless running a Lancereaver. Her base Strength is mid-low and despite her consistency in gaining Speed and Skill growth, she is unlikely to gain much to make full use of her likeliness to double and/or Crit. This also limits the swords she uses, as heavier swords slow her down outside of an Iron Sword, her personal Mani Katti, or the Killing Edge which she can use effectively, but many other options exist to use it better than she can without consistently good leveling. Her defensive stats are low starting for both categories and are unlikely to increase much given their low growth rates. While her HP his high and her Speed and Skill allows her to dodge hits, she still takes high damage against fellow high Speed/Skill units or other units who manage to land a hit on her, especially the aforementioned lance units, often lasting 1-2 attacks at most. While her Mani Katti sword is useful, it suffers from Weapon Triangle disadvantage, as most mid game enemies will use Lances. As you will usually want to use it against Lance-wielding enemies, it will actually get its Might penalty increased, as the Weapon Triangle affects effective weapons' might before factoring in the "effective against" multiplier. It also does not help that in ''The Blazing Blade, the "effective against" multiplier is only 2x, instead of 3x, which hampers the weapon's usefulness even more. Lyn does have her chapter arc to use to her advantage to bring her to a workable level for usage in Eliwood/Hector's tale and does not require to be force fed units to bring her up par with most of the units to be acquired there. However, focusing all resources on Lyn in her chapters are inadvisable, as there other units that benefit more from her chapters, such as high level Florina, a Paladin Sain or Kent or an early promotion Lucius or Erk. Lyn's promotion has standard benefits, but when compared to Eliwood, she pales in comparison for the sheer amount of benefits he gains from his, while her only main advantage is access to ranged weapons without having to resort to Light Brands or Runeswords, which are very limited in availability. It also brings her defenses to a manageable level. Given the first chapter after the first access to a Heaven Seal has a ton of Wyvern Riders, she can use it to level up her bows if desired which has its advantages with a slew of wall combat maps and a host of mage users whom she can attack/counterattack through their lower Defense from a distance, which gives her a slight edge over Swordmaster allies present as they are stuck with the two magic swords above which deals damage to Resistance, which most of their intended targets for the weapon will have a higher total, but exchanges this for their innate 15% Critical boost, which could be a dealbreaker in some situation depending. However, most bows have a much higher weight compared to her constitution, so she is likely to be weighed down by anything that isn’t an Iron Bow or a Short Bow. There are a handful of units who perform much better than Lyn such as Raven, Guy, Karel, Matthew, Legault and Jaffar. However, using her is by no means a lost cause as her perks are good in the situations where she is best utilized. Among her best application is the final chapter where she receives the Sol Katti boosting her offense. Its heavy weight in exchange for its Might may seem a bit lackluster, but the fact that she is one of the few units able to damage the Dragon helps to mitigate the drawbacks of the weapon. Though it's recommened that you use Athos against the Dragon and only use Lyn if you have to. Given here easy availability, good perks, and minor drawbacks Lyn is a modest choice to use if given reasonable investment. ''Fire Emblem Awakening Base Stats |-|SpotPass= |-|DLC= ''*''Enemy only; joins unequipped Overall SpotPass Lyn is a perfect way to get a ready-to-go version of Lon'qu with little work needed. Because Lyn is already at level 18 upon recruitment, she can instantly reclass into any gender-permitting class. If looking to further develop Lyn, then you could put her through the Paladin and General Lines to learn Aegis and Pavise. Additionally, Lyn should be put through the Dark Flier class to learn Galeforce for easy map-clearing and to accelerate training. The Mercenary class also provides the useful Armsthrift skill to keep weapons in pristine condition, reducing the need to buy new weapons to replace broken ones or further preserve the usage of Legendary Weapons. Overall, Lyn is already a good unit out of the box, but can become even more powerful with a few more skills. DLC Lyn starts off at a lower level than SpotPass Lyn, but due to her same growth rates, she can exceed SpotPass Lyn in the long run. The only main advantage DLC Lyn has over SpotPass is access to Zeal which SpotPass Lyn cannot acquire. However, Zeal's 5 point Critical Hit boots is minor in the grand scheme of the many other skills for her to obtain, but nevertheless useful in generating Critical Hits. Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Lady of the Plains :''A woman who grew up on the plains before learning she is a noble of Caelin. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Sword |Skill= Sol Katti Night Sky }} Skills Overall Base Set Lyn is fairly typical for a Red Sword unit using her high Spd to compete with other sword users in the dominant tiers. However, she is lacking in Atk compared to her many competitors and is more balanced everywhere save for an interestingly decent Res stat, allowing her to resist Ploy skills and perhaps run them herself. Lyn functions like Ayra or Mia since Sol Katti has a Desperation 2 effect which is fairly typical of units of that type, but this freed her Skill B for some unique effects that her competitors cannot. This was later boosted by the Sol Katti's Refine which made it into Desperation 3 and if refined with its Effect, it now has a Brash Assault effect, guaranteeing a follow up and brave follow when under 75%. Lyn's kit otherwise is fairly unimpressive. Galeforce works well given her high speed, but she lacks the stats to effectively utilize it. Defiant Attack did sync well with her initial Sol Katti effect but fell out of favor for other skills with similar effects with less HP risks and better synergy with the Refined Sol Katti. Finally Spur Speed is a subpar Skill C but can be replaced by better skills. Lyn is outclassed by many other Red Sword units in various specialties, but Lyn does have flexibility that they do not have. This makes her the least straightforward to deal with an requires careful planning depending on what type of build she is running. Counters Her low attack makes her vulnerable to Steady Breath users as she inflicts small damage only for a huge Special attack from them in retaliation. Given her reliance on buffs, any sort of debuffer stops her dead in her tracks, including Gunnthrá whose Chilling Seal will target her usually lower Def stat. Otherwise, normal Blue counters, both bulky and magical, dispatch Lyn with little effort. Skill Inheritance Options Lyn should maintain her Effect Refine Sol Katti as its built in Desperation/Brash Assault are a great combination together. Brazen Atk/Spd sync well with her need to be damaged while Wrath accelerates her cooldowns. If on a budget, Swordbreaker allows her to take out her rivals. Her Skill C is flexible, but she wants to debuff her enemies so they deal less damage to her when they duel. Taking either the Attack or Defense version of Smoke, Threaten, or Ploy are solid options for most of her targets in battle. |-|Bridal Blessings= ;Bride of the Plains :Noblewoman of Caelin. Eager to win the bridal tournament and nab the prize bouquet. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Staff |Skill= Swift-Winds Balm Rehabilitate }} Skills Overall Base Set Bridal Lyn is a Seasonal Infantry Staff unit with typical stats for most early Heroes staff units. She has mediocre Atk and low bulk, but has surprisingly high Spd. This unfortunately was not helped by the fact that Staff units were underpowered. With the Weapon Refinery, Bridal Lyn has for the most part stayed the same performance wise, but requiring far less resources than her main competition in terms of one of her unit archetype’s typical build. Her Candlelight staff inflicts a special debuff on her target and enemies within two spaces of the target, leaving them unable to counterattack. It helps to shutdown powerful enemy turn units, especially those running Close Counter/Distant Counter specifically. Rehabilitate was one of the strongest healing Support Skills due to the sheer regeneration it gave to low health allies, but the inconsistency of the heals has left it powercrept even with the advanced form. Swift-Winds Balm likewise gave a boost to all allies Spd when it activated, but was powercrept by advanced versions. She was the first to carry Dazzling Staff which initially was used to merely apply debuffs from Candlelight or whatever staff she inherited. With the Weapon Refinery, she became one of two units initially who could run the Dazzling Staff/Wrathful Staff combo upon the feature’s release without needing to inherit it off of someone else. While Genny was in the regular summoning pool with Wrathful Staff, Bridal Lyn was the only unit with the skill for over a year until Maribelle was released, leaving her as one of the most valuable units in the game in terms of inheritable skills. Counters Her defenses are low and her Atk is mediocre. Just about any bulky unit can shrug off her attacks and run through her during their turn. Raventome users like both Mage Robins, Sophia, and Lyon inflict triangle advantage damage to Bridal Lyn, and are her most potent counters. While she has the highest Spd of all Infantry Staff units, she is still vulnerable to Brave Weapons and extremely fast, hyper offense characters who either force a double through their weapon effect or boost their speed to double over her anyways. Skill Inheritance Bridal Lyn already has the most important skill for her Skill B so to finish off the build, Pain with a Wrathful refine plus Savage Blow is all she needs for the standard build for offensive staff unit. Skill A ranges from flat stat increase skills, Bond, or Solo skills. Recovery is a much more consistent healing spell and performs better overall. Taking an advanced balm skill serves better for scoring while Heavenly Light gives better healing coverage to allies. |-|Brave Heroes= ;Brave Lady :A woman who grew up on the plains. Uses a bow like her father, Hassar. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Bow |Skill= Mulagir Dragon Gaze }} Skills Overall Base Set Brave Lyn is widely considered and remembered as one of the first true Meta defining character of Heroes. She was the first Bow Cavalry unit introduced in the game and entered with great offensive stats on top of her huge movement range plus attack range from her bow, essentially attacking any enemy within 5 spaces of her and increased if she has a dancer in the proper position. Her overall offensive prowess could not be denied in placing her as a top tier unit in her heyday if only at the cost of low bulk if she can be baited or quickly dispatched before she has the opportunity to unleash her attacks. Mulagir gives her an innate Spd +3, bringing her neutral Spd to 38, high enough to double a wealth of enemies and avoid doubles from some high Spd units. If facing a Magic user, such as a Tome or Staff, she neutralizes any visible buffs, thus shutting down many common Armor and Cavalry units who rely on their visible buffs to increase namely their bulk. While underwhelming, it can be situationally useful in securing kills against some units. Alongside her fellow Choose Your Legends 1 units, she gained a refine two years after release and hers is an improvement over her base version's effect, now affecting Dagger and Bow units and a nice +4 buff to her four core stats so long as her Spd is higher than her opponents. Only a small handful of units are able to reach over her base 38 Spd when she is attacked or over 42 when she attacks with her innate Swift Sparrow. Her special unique skill Sacae's Blessing further makes her dangerous as she can deal with any unit with Distant Counter skills in their kit or weapons as it negates their ability to counterattack at range, effectively shutting down many powerful units like Fjorm, Hector, and Ryoma. This on top of Swift Sparrow solidified Lyn as a powerful player turn character. To give her some form of suvivability, she has Attack Smoke for her Skill C, which allows her to weaken enemy Atk that she cannot finish off, removing some of the threat of their damage the next turn if she is unprotected. For the most part, Brave Lyn is among the few units of Heroes that requires little if any outside skills to be viable in the current Heroes metagame. Brave Lyn was particularly strong due to a lack of strong counters and a small Hero pool at the time. Over the years, many new units have been introduced who can deal with her, but Brave Lyn remains a strong unit overall. Counters Given that she was one of four free units that could be chosen for the Brave Heroes events, she is a fairly common unit found in Arena teams. Brave Lyn is best dealt with by Dragon Units, especially those with Lightning Breath+ and Expiration Robins whose counterattack ability cannot be negated, though Myrrh without an Iote's Shield would be an exception to this. While powerful during her turn of action, she is at her weakest during the enemy phase and can be downed easily by most physical attacks so units with high enough defense and decent enough speed can limit her damage during her turn and return the favor. Raventome users with high defense, such as Male Robin, or Lyon also help to counter her if they run Triangle Adept 3. If they can initiate on her, Brave Weapons work well on ploughing through her defensive stats. Lastly any form of Anti-Cavalry weapon shreds through her low defenses, especially Refined Keen Wolf tomes which negate any bonuses she receives and deals effective damage. Skill Inheritance Options Brave Lyn's base kit is strong enough that she does not need much outside investments. Brave Bow+ is a fairly common skill inherit as it further solidify's her Player Turn offense, allowing her to double and some times even quad attack a majority of the characters in game. ATK Smoke 3 is perfectly fine on her skill set, but can be replaced with other skills like SPD Smoke 3 to increase her offensive prowess. Alternatively Hone Cavalry gives her some utility to assist her allies who are also buffing her. Lastly Reposition is the go to Cavalry Support skill and Brave Lyn is no different in taking that skill over any other Support. |-|Love Abounds= ;Wind's Embrace :A noble of Caelin whose full name is Lyndis. She hopes that her gifts express all of the feelings she normally doesn't put into words. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Tome |Skill= Blue Gift+ Ardent Sacrifice }} Skills Overall Base Set Valentines Lyn is the third mage armor unit and currently the only blue one. She is the fastest armor unit currently and has respectable Atk as well, making her a solid offensive unit. Her defenses are workable and mixed, allowing her to be built in various ways from a player turn offensive character to a bulky enemy phase unit. Her only weak point is her HP, hurting her mixed bulk a little, but it is not entirely unsalvagable. Blue Gift neutralizes enemy stat bonuses received from skills like Fortify or Rally skills from battles involving ranged weapons, forcing them to attack her outright without any assistance. This allows her to counter visible buff reliant units, namely Bladetome units. Depending on her build, this can be an excellent weapon to maintain simply to shut down a strong unit archetype. Ardent Sacrifice gives 10 HP to an ally that she uses it on. Unfortunately her low HP pool and general kit build does not suit the skill, especially since she has no means of regeneration. Attack Speed Bond increases her Atk/Spd +5 when adjacent to an ally unit, giving her a boost when sticking close to allies, namely armor units since it also keeps Armor March, her skill C, active. Guard rounds off the skill set, inflicting a -1 special cooldown to an enemy who attacks her over 80% HP, making it difficult to activate their specials. Counters Lyn’s defenses are sufficient enough to handle some enemies, but she cannot fully overcome the weapon triangle and survive common Green offensive units like Brave Ike, Dorcas, and Helbindi who can smash through her lower Def. High Res Green like Deirdre and Gunnthrá as well as anti-mage units like Felicia, Fjorm, and Halloween Sakura hard counter her. Distant Counter wielding greens like Hector can ward off an attack and counter while dragons like Fae, Myrrh, and Fallen Male Robin can exploit her lower Def and retaliate with their breaths. Skill Inheritance Valentine Lyn is an excellent recipient of Close Counter given her bulk, regardless if being used for offense or defense as the ability to counterattack at any range is extremely useful. Swap allows her to place better suited tanking units against enemies she cannot handle. Moonbow is a fast charging special that allows her to bypass defenses so she can deal more damage. Bold Fighter or Special Fighter helps her to quickly charge her special and in the case of the former, force doubles, while the latter maintains Guard. Her tome can be swapped out for Blárowl as she will likely maintain a tight formation with her armor allies to maintain her Armor March while she can also be ran with Blárblade as her offense and access to armor buffs sync well with the tome as well. |-|Legendary Heroes= ;Lady of the Wind :Noblewoman of Caelin whose true name is Lyndis. Legends say she once secretly helped save a continent from disaster. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Skills Overall Base Set Legendary Lyn introduced the Colored Bow, having a Green Bow on hand. This new weapon type did not particularly change much other than providing a new way to counter Mages, in her case improving her damage against Blue Mages, but at the same time now strapping a weakness to Red units. Her stats are mainly offensive, having solid Atk and high Spd as well as a decent magical bulk to reinforce countering blue mages. However, her physical bulk is low and can be brought down easily by any sort of red physical unit. Legendary Lyn has a rather weird skill kit that gives her perks in both phases, but this is more of a detriment than an actual asset. Her Swift Mulagir not only gives her further magical bulk with +3 Res, but it also boosts her Atk/Spd by 5 if she has more allies within two spaces of herself than enemies within two spaces (excluding her target). It works in both phases and can be easily reached depending on team set up, thus she can bring her neutral Atk and Spd to a solid 50/41. Laws of Sacae is an easy skill to activate as its requires that she has at least two allies within two spaces of herself and it boosts her four core stats by 4. This would sync well with Swift Mulagir as it would entail a +9 Atk/Spd +4 Def/Res boost, but it also only activates when she is attacked, limiting its potential. Some prefer to outright replace this skill as the benefits are too situation and goes against her primary role as an attacker, not a baiting unit. Legendary Lyn has Rally Defense Resistance to boost her ally Def/Res by 3, Desperation to immediately use her Follow-Up attack if initiating under 75% health, and Speed Tactic to boost the Spd of her allies within two spaces if used on a mixed unit type team. Counters Legendary Lyn will go down to any red physical unit as she will be unlikely to deal significant enough damage to them. Any who pack Distant Counter is an instant death sentence for her as she is likely going to be built offensively rather than defensively. Skill Inheritance Legendary Lyn is only missing a Special Skill, which Moonbow or Luna fill nicely. With her reasonable Res, Iceberg can also work. Reposition provides a better Support Skill option to keep allies who are better at tanking than her in front or to pull an ally out of enemy danger zones. Her solid Res allows her to run Ploy skills reasonably and apply it over any units with Res 29 or less against a neutral Legendary Lyn Legendary Lyn should be built to either maximize player turn offense or baiting in the enemy phase, changing her Skill A or B respectively to fulfill this need. For offensive Legendary Lyn, replacing Laws of Sacae for Swift Sparrow increases her initiating offense, Flashing Blade takes her high Spd and accelerates her cooldown, or Fury to give her mixed phase stat boosts that also has a small recoil to put her into Desperation range safely. Defensive Legendary Lyn takes Null C-Disrupt to stop mainly Firesweeps and Dazzling Staff users, Vantage allows her to initiate before her ranged enemy can. Mystic Boost nullifies Wrathful Staff and forces Dragon Units to attack her much higher Res. It also provides some minor healing afterwards, which helps with her bulk to an extent. |-|Summer Refreshes= ;Lady of the Beach :Noblewoman of Caelin whose true name is Lyndis. Ventured to the island beaches upon receiving an invitation. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Skills Overall Base Set Summer Lyn is another color bow variant, this time wielding a Blue Bow while also becoming a Flying unit, granting her impressive mobility. The Blue Color on her is still somewhat of a mixed bag as she can easily decimate Red units, but is susceptible to Greens. Her offense is solid with neutral 33 Atk/38 Spd without her weapon, the latter which allows her to double a wide range of units and at least neutralize enemy doubling from many high tier Red units. Her bulk, especially her physical bulk, is on the lower side, but her offense can make it irrelevant in situations. Deep-Blue Bow brings her neutral Spd to 41, further increasing her ability to Follow-Up or negate others. It also is effective against armor units in addition to its flying effectiveness. The bow's biggest perk is its +4 core stat boost if she battles an enemy whose HP is 100% at the start of battle, which mainly boosts her offense even further to near absurd levels, especially given the often easy means to use the effect. Reposition is a standard ally positioning skill and one of the most desirable Support skills on a unit like her. Sturdy Impact allows her to safely initiate on physical units who are able to counterattack her, namely color match ups like Zelgius, Ryoma, or Ike since she gains +6 more Atk, bringing it to neutral 57 with Deep-Blue Bow in effect, plus bringing her Def to a manageable 30 Def. Attack Speed Link boost the Atk/Spd of herself and an ally by 6 when a Support Skill is used involving Lyn as either the user or the recipient of the skill. Distant Guard provides a Distant Defense effect to allies who are within two spaces of her, providing extra bulk. Counters As a flier, just about any standard Archer can shoot her down thanks to her low Def, including two of her other forms Brave Lyn and Legendary Lyn, the latter whom also has a color advantage. Merric can tear through her with Excalibur. Green units otherwise deal massive damage to her, including Dragons like Myrrh or Fae who can target her lower Def. While she can deal some damage to Green Armor users of Distant Counter, she is overall vulnerable to Greens. Skill Inheritance Moonbow is a good choice for a Special since its fast charge allows her to use it against high Def enemies. Swift Sparrow pushes her Atk and Spd when initiating and the latter is a better boost than Sturdy Impact's Def since she can ensure she doubles over some potent threats. With Desperation, she can use her follow-up immediately so long as she is in her health threshold to activate it. Skill C is flexible, though Attack or Speed Waves are solid choices while Hone/Fortify Fliers assist her Flying teams. ''Fire Emblem Warriors Sword |Item = Sol Katti }} Supports *Corrin *Lianna *Celica *Takumi *Xander *Marth *Tiki *Chrom *Robin *Anna *Navarre Quotes ''The Blazing Blade :See Main Article: Lyndis/The Blazing Blade Quotes. ''Heroes'' :See Main Article: Lyndis/Heroes Quotes. ''Warriors'' :See Main Aticle: Lyndis/Warriors Quotes. Possible Endings ''The Blazing Blade'' ; Noblewoman of Sacae : "Lyn entrusted Caelin's rule to Ostia and returned to the plains of her birth. She often thinks fondly on the people of Caelin." ; Lyn and Florina : "When her grandfather died, Lyn asked that Caelin be taken under Ostian protection. She set out for Sacae with her friend Florina. Though Florina returned to Ilia, their friendship lasted forever." ; Lyn and Rath : "When her grandfather died, Lyn asked that Caelin be taken under Ostian protection. She set out for Sacae, where she was reunited with Rath of the Kutolah. They had a daughter and lived happily in the plains." ; Lyn and Kent : "When her grandfather died, Lyn asked that Caelin be taken under Ostian protection. She set out for Sacae with her former vassal and new love, Kent. The people of Caelin gave them their blessings." ; Lyn and Eliwood : "The marquess of Pherae and the princess of Caelin were wed after the conflict. All of Lycia was in an uproar, but none could sunder their bond of love. They have a son named Roy, who will become a great hero." ; Lyn and Hector : "Hector succeeded the throne as the marquess of Ostia, but the pain of his brother’s death weighed heavily on him. His beloved Lyn gave him comfort and helped him become an enlightened leader." Non-canon Appearances ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ]] Lyn first appeared in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl and has made subsequent appearances in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. In all three appearances, she has taken on the role of an Assist Trophy. When deployed, she attacks whichever opponent is closest to her. The blade she wields appears to be the Mani Katti due to the fact that it is a katana. She is credited as one of the most powerful Assist Trophies in the game because her attack executes quickly, is hard to dodge, and has an extremely hard knockback that can instantly KO most characters at low percentages. Additionally, Lyn also appears as a Sticker in Brawl and a Spirit in Ultimate Quotes - When summoned. - When summoned. - When readying her attack. - When readying her attack. - When attacking. - When attacking. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Trophy Profile Sticker Info ''Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U'' for 3DS Trophy Profile ''for Wii U'' Trophy Profile ''Super Smash Bros Ultimate'' Spirits Info Spirit Battles ''Fire Emblem Awakening'' Lyn appears as a DLC character from the first Xenologue, Champions of Yore 1. At the end of the Xenologue Smash Brethern 3, she is recruitable as one of the Einherjar. When she meets Robin, she is quite convinced that she is in fact meeting her old friend, her own tactician, due to the similarities between the two (Amnesia, unusual strategies that save people's lives), and the player can choose to either confirm or deny her allegations. In this regard, she can either be literally be talking to Robin, or metaphorically remembering the players themselves, who controlled Mark by playing the original The Blazing Blade. Regardless of decisions made, Lyn decides to join Robin, and can thus be recruited. She also appears as a SpotPass character, accompanied by her friends and allies. ''Fire Emblem Warriors'' Lyn appears as an unlockable character from the fourth History Mode map, Noble Lady of Caelin, which is unlocked after clearing Story Mode. The History Mode map native to her is a slightly abridged recreation of the same chapter from The Blazing Blade, with the roles of Mark, Eliwood, Hector, Florina, and Bauker are given to Robin, Marth, Chrom, Caeda and Validar due to their absence in Warriors. After saving the castle from Validar's control by clearing the titular-named boss battle, Lyn then decides to join Marth and Chrom's ranks, where she soon runs into Robin and starts noting the similarities he has to her tactician. ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Lyndis is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Lyndis' nickname, "Lyn", is a Welsh baby boy's that means "Lake" or "Pool". Lyn also means "Lightning" in Danish and Norwegian, possibly meaning her swift swordsmanship. Her full name "Lyndis", is a combination of "Lyn" and the Old Norse suffix "Dis" which means "Lady" or "Woman" and was used to promote female deities of fertility, primary use as suffixes on male only names, like "Frey" and "Thor", making "Freydis" and "Thordis". The romanization of her Japanese nickname "Lin" is Chinese for "Forest", "Fine Jade", and "Gem". Trivia *The units in the battle with Lyn as a SpotPass character in Fire Emblem Awakening could represent some of the allies in her story from The Blazing Blade: **2 Paladins (Sain and Kent) **1 Falcon Knight (Florina) **1 Sniper (Wil) **1 Warrior (Dorcas) **1 Bow Knight (Rath) **1 Trickster (Matthew) **1 War Monk (Lucius) **1 General (Wallace) *Lyn ranks 1st place as the most popular heroine and the winner for females of the Fire Emblem Heroes "Choose Your Legends" poll held on the official site. **Lyn also is the most voted character overall ranking at #1 with 49,917 votes. *The "Choose Your Legends" Lyn is the first mounted archer in Fire Emblem Heroes. *Mentioned by Serra in her B support with Sain, Lyn canonically has a terrible fashion sense. However, coming from Serra (who has a notoriously strange fashion sense herself), this may not be an accurate assessment. *In Hector's story, obtaining an A support between Lyn and Hector unlocks a few new extra scenes, including one during the Battle Preparations chapter (31x) where Hector will state that he's lost his heart to Lyn; this is the only way to unlock song 81, "Respite in Battle," in the sound room. *Lyn shares her English voice actress, Wendee Lee, with Veronica, Maria and Sophia in Heroes. *In Heroes, the Wind’s Embrace version of Lyn is the first variant of Lyn which was not drawn by Yamada Kotaro. This and her Legendary Hero version are instead drawn by Sachiko Wada, who designed her original artwork in The Blazing Blade. *Her official artwork in The Blazing Blade depicts Lyn in her personal version of the Lord class while wielding the Mani Katti, as does her standard incarnation in Heroes. *Her Bride Class artwork in Heroes depicts her wielding a Candlelight Staff. *In Warriors, Lyn is depicted wielding the updated Sol Katti. *In Heroes, Lyn's Brave Lady artwork depicts her in the Nomadic Trooper class, whereas her Lady of the Wind artwork depicts her as a Sacaen Sniper. Both versions wield a variant of the Mulagir Bow. **Not counting Durandal in The Blazing Blade beta, this is the first game Lyn has officially wielded one of the Eight Legendary Weapons of Elibe. *Lyn is the only lord to never wear a cape. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Main Characters